


关于睡觉（如何攻略弟弟番外）

by Kineet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kineet/pseuds/Kineet
Summary: 神兄弟在复仇者们的助攻下成功在一起后，又遇到了新的麻烦。Loki想要把他的傻哥哥拐上床，于是他叫上了他的好朋友Bucky和Peter为他出谋划策。而另一边，队长和Thor似乎也在和他们计划着同一件事。Wade又会干些什么呢？他们能顺利的睡到彼此吗？





	1. Chapter 1

“你想怎么做？”  
Bucky抱着他的牛奶，打了一个哈欠，脚踝从睡袍里露了出来。他眯着眼睛，胳膊懒懒的撑着头，微卷半长的头发垂在脖子上，Steve用毛巾帮他好好的擦干净头发了。但还是有一点湿漉漉的，因为Bucky不喜欢吹风机，他讨厌那些热风。  
“那我们就不吹了。”队长这么说，关掉了那个还在呼呼作响的机器。尽管冬日战士其实什么也没说，只是皱了皱他的眉头。  
“没关系的，Steve.”他不想给Steve添麻烦，而且他习惯忍耐了。  
“不，Bucky，举着这个让我手酸。”队长一边拿起毛巾反复的擦着冬日战士还在滴水的头发一边说，完全忘记了自己超级英雄的设定。美国队长哪怕单手举个卡车都不会喘口气！更别说现在只是随手拿着一个不足几斤的吹风机了。  
“我不知道。”Loki抿着嘴，看向他的朋友们，“所以我才来找你们商量。”  
Bucky、Peter，还有Loki，他们三个人围成了一个小圈。Peter放暑假也搬来Stark大厦住了，梅姨跟她的远方亲戚出去旅游了。  
他们穿着同系列的睡袍，镶着金丝边的白色睡袍，每个人的领口那都用针线绣着自己的名字。  
――Tony Stark的杰作。  
人手一件。  
住在Stark大厦的所有人在某一天都只能穿这种睡袍了，天知道Tony又发了什么疯，竟然把复仇者们所有的睡衣都给偷拿去给烧光了！这可把Natasha差点没气个半死，机器人们在执行Tony任务的时候竟然不带自动识别男性的！Tony头痛不已，他完全忘记了。  
结果最终还是靠Tony划了一大笔钱交给Jarvis在亚马逊上又把那些Natasha说的牌子全给买了回来，才让她没能继续发疯。  
“为什么？”男人们都不是很在意这些，但队长还是发表了自己的疑问。他不太习惯睡袍。  
“去问Thor。”Tony扔了这句话给他。  
Banner一脸了已然的拍了拍Tony的肩膀，他是唯一一个懂他的人。毕竟那天是他俩一起被瞎了眼睛的。  
这就是为什么大家都穿着睡袍的原因了，包括Thor，虽然他从来都不喜欢束他的睡袍带子，经常半裸着个胸肌在Stark大厦走来走去。  
“但这好多了。”Tony看着没擦干净的水珠从Thor健硕的胸肌上滑下来，扭过头对Banner说：“至少我不用再去看他那根晃悠来晃悠去的傻屌了。不算上次他掉进河里的情况，除了Thor，谁还能把一条正经的睡裤穿成那种鼓着大包、仿佛一直在发情的十八禁玩意？”  
而Banner的眼神发直，因为Thor正在一脸兴奋的扯着队长系好了的腰带，直到两个金发大胸一起露着他们的大胸出现在复仇者们的眼前。  
“我觉得这样比较舒服。”Thor得意的朝Steve眨眼睛，胸口又开了点。  
而队长只是低头看了一眼自己，然后干巴巴的回答那个还在屋子里走个不停的雷神，“还好吧。”  
“Tony，你的决定棒极了。”Thor露着他的胸走到了钢铁侠面前，他的睡袍已经开到裤衩那了，“我感觉整个人都放松了。”  
Tony皮笑肉不笑的敷衍了两下。  
“Tony你真的觉得还好？”Banner扯了扯Tony的袖子，“Thor都快放松到……”  
“裸奔，”Tony替他说完了这句话，“他就差没把自己扒光裸奔了。我收回我之前的话，对上这种变态，什么解决方案都能被他硬生生的扳成更进一步变态的捷径。”  
“也许我们可以订那种有扣子的睡袍？”  
“那么下一步我们需要担心的就是他会不会把自己的扣子给崩掉。”  
所以最终，复仇者们还是继续了他们睡袍的选择。  
“你是怎么想的？”Peter啃着苹果，嘴里咔嚓咔嚓的嚼个不停。  
“还能怎么想！”Loki一下子从沙发站了起来，他撑着茶几对Peter和Bucky说：“我得把他拐上床！”  
这句响亮的发言把Peter的苹果一下子给吓掉到了地上。他呆呆的看着Loki，完全忘了自己的苹果。他的脸变得通红，嘴里发出嘶嘶的喘气声，看上去在为邪神的大胆发言而感到震惊。  
当然，如果他的脸上没有忍不住的挂着那种意味深长、耐人寻味的笑容的话。  
“但你们现在已经睡在一张床上了。”Bucky舔了舔粘在自己嘴唇上的牛奶，他轻轻的打了一个嗝。  
他完全不在意这个，他跟Steve早就在一张床上了。从冬日战士第一天住进Stark大厦开始，队长就把他自己房间里的那张单人床给搬过来了。他每天晚上和都Bucky睡在一起，每天早上又偷偷在复仇者们醒来前跑回去。  
你以为这样大家就都不知道了吗？  
噢，队长。每个人来你房间作客时都没能看见你的床，而每个路过冬日战士房间的人都将看见两张床。  
睡在Bucky身边的Steve每天都会陪他聊天。他绞尽脑汁的想些好玩的事跟Bucky说，对方就靠在他的身上听他说话，偶尔发出一两声赞同的音节。直到Bucky迷迷糊糊的开始咕噜，Steve才会慢慢停下自己的故事。  
他凑近那个啪嗒着眼睛，嘴里细细的叫着Steve名字的“小家伙”。  
“晚安。”他给了Bucky一个湿乎乎的晚安吻。  
“你还想干什么？”  
“干什么？当然是让他干我！如果干不了我，我干他也没事。”Loki转着他的大拇指，翻了翻眼睛，“简直让人难以置信！Thor！他砸了隔着我们房间的那堵墙！我不仅没拿刀捅他还如他所愿的住进他的房间了！他说想跟我一起睡觉！”  
Loki举起自己的手，大腿靠着沙发面，差点没栽回沙发上。  
“结果他妈的就是真的想跟我一起睡觉而已！你懂吗！Bucky，你知道吗？就是睡觉！就只是躺在一起盖上被子，然后闭着眼睛睡觉！噢，该死的睡觉！”  
“wow.”Peter的脸更红了，他挠着脑袋把视线转向一脸淡定的Bucky，又把视线转向了想起这件事快被气死的Loki。  
他小声又兴奋的问了句：“Loki，你说的睡觉就是那种……”Peter眨巴着他的眼睛，嘿嘿的笑了一声。  
“对，就是那种。”Loki的火终于消了点，他坐了回去，软软的沙发把他的屁股上下颠了颠。他忽然想到了一个问题，很感兴趣的偏头看着还在不知道兴奋个什么劲的Peter。  
“你和Wade怎么样？有一起睡觉吗？”  
这让Peter的脸红到了耳根，他捂住自己的脸，倒抽着气：“没有！Loki！别问我这个！”  
Peter从他的剪刀手里偷偷露出一半眼睛，看向一脸玩味的Loki。  
“我们没有那么快。”他小声的用只有自己能听见的音量嘟囔着，“也许还得再等个几年。”  
“也许我们该有个计划。”Bucky喝完了他的牛奶，他把杯子放在了桌子上。  
Loki期待的朝他点点头，这让Bucky受到了鼓励。他仔细的回忆着Steve还有Natasha他们第一次是怎么决定帮着Thor出主意的，然后把Peter也拉回了他们的对话里。  
“关于如何把你哥哥拐上床。”他缓慢的简洁的说，感觉自己棒极了。  
“我知道，”Loki捂住了他的额头，“Bucky，你真是……我们一开始就是在讨论这个……”  
“……”  
“Loki，我想回去睡觉了。”冬日战士吸了吸鼻子，他想找Steve了。  
“不行。”Loki想都没想就拒绝了他的请求。  
“噢，和Wade睡觉。”Peter望着天花板，开始喃喃自语。

“他们在干什么？”  
隔着老远的门框上扒着四个人，他们的脑袋按着顺序排着，在那三个小淘气里任意一个把眼神甩过来的时候都会迅速的扭头跑到墙后面。  
Thor的背靠着墙，他小心翼翼的把视线又重新对准Loki。Steve和他紧挨着，他转过头跟着Thor的视线一齐看向了坐在Loki身边的Bucky。  
“Bucky在和朋友聊天。”队长叹息般的感叹了一句，“还是两个朋友。”  
他和Thor的蓝眼睛里都闪着光，只不过队长是欣慰的，而雷神，雷神嫉妒的想要抠墙。他弟弟都没有跟他聊过这么久的天！  
Tony跟Banner被他俩扯着带了过来，无语的看着这些人。  
“我都不管Peter了。”Tony叹口气，但是眼睛里是得意的，“他想和谁交朋友当然是他自己的事，除了那个Deadpool，他想和谁玩都完全没问题。”  
是的，除了那个Deadpool。你不知道的是他们已经不用做朋友了，他们现在是更加深层次的交流关系了。  
“Loki最近又不理我了。”Thor愤愤的跟他的朋友们抱怨，“我发誓我绝对没做错什么！”  
“你是不是没让他满意。”Tony挑挑眉，给了他一个男人都懂的眼神。  
“什么！噢，Tony！”Banner捂住了额头，他预感到这次话题的走向绝对不会一般了。  
“让他满意？”Thor和Steve同时转过头看着一脸高深莫测的Tony。  
“什么意思？”连队长都有些迷糊。  
“噢，别告诉我你们还没干过！”  
这句话如同晴天霹雳直接把Thor和Steve击个正着，他们瞪大了眼睛看着Tony，嘴里发出粗鲁的喘声，完全没料到他要讲的是这种私密性的话题！  
不，你们应该想到的，Tony Stark，能骚断腿的超级英雄。  
“和谐性生活有助于维持日常关系。”Tony抱着胳膊继续往下说：“千万别让你的伴侣觉得你不行。”  
“没有。”Thor抓着头发，他瞟了一眼远处不知道说了什么笑得前俯后仰的Loki，委屈的撇了撇嘴巴，“Loki不想做这个。每次我们躺在一起的时候，只要挨得太近了，或者有什么身体接触，他就会全身都抖个不停。他肯定是不想跟我做那些，我不会强迫他的。”  
Thor低着脑袋，他小声地补充了句，“虽然我想跟他做。”  
“而且想的发疯。”Tony意有所指的盯着Thor又开了睡袍。  
Steve湿润的眼神紧紧的追随着Bucky，他的喉咙动了动。一起睡觉，噢，“睡觉”，和Bucky一起。Steve的眼睛发着烫，九旬老人已经很久没有过“夜生活”了。  
“难道你想让我们帮你睡到你弟弟吗？”Banner干巴巴的说。他觉得这场景实在是太似曾相识了，可他一点也不想回忆起！  
事实证明总有些不一样的，因为Thor还没来得及说话，他们的美国队长就开了腔。  
“还有Bucky。”队长认真的看着他们，Tony的下巴都快掉下来了。  
“帮我……”他纠结了一下还是在Banner破碎的眼神里说出了接下来的内容。尽管队长用词极其委婉，眼神极其正直，仿佛他说的不是这个，而是任何一件需要冲锋陷阵的任务。但他还是说出来了。  
“和Bucky……睡觉……”  
“可以，Steve.”Tony捂住了他的眼睛，生无可恋。“你和Bucky，Thor和Loki，关于睡觉。”  
“关于‘睡♂觉♂’。”

“我需要做点什么。”Wade坐在他的沙发上，自言自语道：“是时候更近一步了。”  
【把小蜘蛛拐上床。】  
『Tony Stark会把你轰的连渣都不剩的。』  
【你不想看小蜘蛛的屁股吗？】  
『噢，纽约第一翘臀。』  
【属于我们的。】  
『属于我们的。』  
“属于哥的。”


	2. Chapter 2

“你需要抱着他，然后你们贴着摩擦几下。”Tony伸出两根大拇指跟他们比划，画了三个圈。  
“然后天雷勾地火……”，他把手指头对着挨到一起，“你们就成了。”  
Thor咽了口口水，他站在床边上，头发还在往下滴水。他低下头，脚趾头磨着拖鞋，脚板跟黏在地上似的，一点也挪不动步子。  
但是现在已经十点了，该是睡觉的时间了。如果他不在十分钟内上床，Thor毫不怀疑他的弟弟会把他从房间里给赶出去。Loki最近对每天八小时的睡眠要求越发严格了，他弟弟在这上面简直龟毛的不行。  
“Thor.”  
果然，Loki已经在叫他了。Thor抬起头，他的脑子里还在奔腾着Tony对他说的话。没关系的，没事的，就是简单的蹭一蹭就好了。他在心里这么对自己说，这点他还是完全可以做到的！但他还是磨磨蹭蹭的靠在床边上，假装自己还在拿着毛巾擦头发。他应该学学Steve的，两张单人床拼在一起就够了，没准中间还能留个缝隙让他先缓一缓。他后悔了，噢，他到底为什么要答应Tony换床的想法，他应该跟队长一样的，装作听不懂的样子就好了。  
Thor把毛巾挂到了旁边的衣帽架上，Loki斜躺在床上，夏天的空调被被他压在下面。他的腿交叉着放在床面上，半截小腿从半开的睡袍里伸了出来。他抿着嘴，看着Thor宽阔的背影，他哥哥的肌肉线被睡袍完全掩盖下去了。睡袍就这点不好，露了前面的却忘了后面的，半撩不撩的，惹得Loki的心里痒痒的。  
该死的Tony Stark，Loki已经开始怀念他哥哥过去被睡衣绷紧的肩胛骨了。当然Tony Stark确实完美的让Loki能在每天晚上都欣赏到他哥哥傲人的胸肌。Loki眯起了眼睛，他想拥抱他的哥哥了，靠在他哥哥的胸前。噢，他哥哥漂亮的肌肉。尤其是在Thor洗完澡的时候，那些水珠会顺着他哥哥的肌肉线条往下流，直到它们全部没入白色的布料中。  
他必须得做点什么了，Loki的眼睛暗了下去，没人能拒绝Loki Laufeyson的要求。

“我有个想法。”Bucky在说这话的时候脑袋垂的低低的，还没从被Loki的打击中缓回来。  
“什么？Bucky，千万别再说废话了。”  
“绝对不是。”Bucky咬着他的嘴唇，“Loki我向你保证这个计划绝对棒极了。”  
“好吧，你说。”Loki摸了摸下巴，Bucky的办法，噢，千万别是什么买几个李子去讨好他的哥哥。  
“裸睡。”Bucky睁着他无辜的大眼睛，在Peter的抽气声中说完了这句话。“我每次看到Steve裸着的时候，下面就会硬硬的，我也不知道为什么。但是男人也许都是这样，所以我想，我们或许首先得把Thor给搞硬。”  
“……”  
Bucky继续用他清纯扑闪的大眼睛看着Loki。  
“等等，Bucky！Steve没对你做什么吧！”Loki终于从Bucky语不惊人死不休的话里回过神了，他摇着他的拳头，显然打算着万一从Bucky这如果听到任何什么不好的经历，他就要立马冲到队长那去跟他算账了。  
“没有。”Bucky的脸有点红，他的睫毛动了动。“我没让他看见，我总觉得这样不太好。”  
“你是对的。”Loki放松下了身子，要知道美国队长在某些事情可从来不像他平时表现的那么正直。这完全能从他第一天把Bucky接到Stark大厦来就跟他过去的战友睡到了一间房里看出来。  
“Loki你觉得这个方法怎么样？”Bucky不安的抠着他的手指，Peter坐在他的身边，默默记着他们的谈论内容。  
“这很棒，Bucky。”邪神舔了舔他的嘴唇，眼睛里盛满了狡猾的笑意，“虽然我们都知道Thor是个只要接吻就能硬起来的混蛋，但是给他来点更爆炸的完全没问题。”  
“仅限你，Loki。”Peter小声的嘀咕到，“我敢打赌他和他那过去的女友在一起的时候没有一次能像面对你时那样。”  
“那就今晚吧。”Loki骄傲的扬起他的下巴，“你们等着我明天的好消息。”

知道再拖下去Loki绝对会发火的Thor乖乖爬上了床，他跟Loki软乎乎的超大size的床。  
他关了房间里的灯，躺在了床上，和Loki只隔了一只胳膊的距离。  
今晚的月亮亮极了，月光透过拉开一半的窗帘照进了屋子里，浅浅的浮在了床前。Thor的面容被隐藏在了黑暗里，他睡在靠墙的那边。晚风把窗帘的吹着飘起了一块小角，地板上的影子跟着风晃悠着，Loki晚上睡觉的时候喜欢半开着窗户。  
安静极了，Thor转过身面对着Loki，他弟弟的绿眼睛也被掩藏在了黑暗里，他还跟Loki隔着那条不存在的缝呢。Thor抿着嘴，他还有些湿的头发贴着枕头。他动了动胳膊，手指有些痉挛。  
我该靠过去，抱住他，蹭蹭他，就像Tony说的一样。Thor深呼吸了一口气，他灼热的鼻息飘到了Loki的喉结上。  
“Loki.”他张着嘴，准备这么做了。  
但是他瞬间就僵在了原地，因为Loki已经先一步抱住他了！他弟弟温暖的皮肤紧挨着Thor伸出睡袍的胳膊，这让他倒吸了一口气。  
“嘘，别说话。”Loki的鼻息悄悄的打在了Thor的耳垂上，他准确的在黑暗中捏住了他哥哥因为紧张开始冒手汗的右手，牵着他把他搭在了自己光裸的腰线上。他像猫一样的凹着腰线，让Thor的手指停留在那上面。  
“哥哥。”  
Loki的声音也像猫一样的挠着Thor的心，他的那块心脏像是有千万个小爪子在挠似的，软乎乎的肉垫踩在跳动的血管上。  
Loki更进一步的贴了上来，他把手伸进了Thor的睡袍，挑逗似的在他哥哥的胸肌上摸了一把。Thor的手指无意识的贴着Loki的腰线上下抚摸，没有任何阻隔的，他弟弟竟然没有穿他的睡袍！意识到这一点的Thor心脏一下子跳的贼快，他压抑住了自己的粗喘。  
“Loki，你……”Thor的嘴唇开始发抖，因为Loki已经在被子底下拉开他的带子了。原本套在Thor身上就遮不住什么的睡袍这次更是被直接的脱了下来，好了，现在他跟他弟弟一样完全是光着的了。不，至少还有一点不一样的。Thor的手指划到了Loki挺翘的臀部，细腻的臀肉贴着他的手掌，滑腻的触感让Thor的脑袋都开始发昏了。他的嘴里喘着粗气，感觉到Loki已经在他的身上轻微的磨蹭了，他弟弟的手指准确无误的抓住了他下身早就撑起来的一小包。  
这时候月亮恰巧飘到了他们的窗口，满满的月光从窗口倾斜下来。Thor逆着光看清了他弟弟发红的眼角和咬紧了的下唇，薄薄的汗液贴在Loki光洁的额头上。他的头发垂着散落在耳际，锁骨精致的像是花开，带着他弟弟独特的气息盛开在Thor幽暗的眼底。  
他吻了下去。

“Loki……”  
Thor发誓过去他从来没想过他弟弟的口活能这么好。他半靠在墙上，Loki压着身子用那两片薄薄的嘴唇为Thor的小兄弟服务着。这跟他的手一点也不一样！噢，阿斯加德在上，Thor睁着自己的眼睛，光是看着这幅画面就能让他射出来了。他骄傲的弟弟，阿斯加德的王储，同他一样尊贵的该待在神位上的殿下，现在竟然低着头在含着他的阴茎。  
Loki柔软的舌头缓慢的在他的茎身上打转，他细细的舔着阴茎上怒涨的青筋，顺着龟头前的小口一路舔舐到Thor的囊袋。阴茎的腥膻味直直的涌进Loki的鼻腔，他张开嘴，舌头掩着牙齿给他哥哥做了一次深喉。生理性收缩的喉管让Thor止不住的发出叹息声，他努力的控制着自己不把阴茎继续往Loki的嘴里塞。他的玩意实在是太大了，按理来说，Loki只含着半根就能让他痛苦的喘不过来气了。但他还是自虐似的往里吞着他哥哥的阴茎，直到那根怒涨的性器差点刺穿他的喉咙。  
Thor伸出手指帮他弟弟抹去了溢出唇角的津液，他撩开他弟弟已经汗湿了的头发，让Loki的整张脸暴露在他的视线里。  
“不用了，Loki，停下，你会伤到自己的。”  
但他弟弟完全不听他的，他就着这样的姿势为他的哥哥又做了几次深喉，生理性的泪水啪嗒啪嗒的滴在了他鼓起来的腮帮子上。直到Thor绷直了他的大腿，手指不自觉的拽紧了Loki的头发，在他弟弟的嘴里射了今晚的第一发。  
Loki把他哥哥还半硬着的阴茎吐了出来，喉咙滚动，射在嘴里的精液大半都被他收缩的喉管吞了进去。他低低的咳嗽着，眼角通红，看起来被欺负惨了。整个人软哒哒的趴在Thor的腿根上，手指还握着Thor的性器。  
“噢，Loki。”Thor拉起软瘫在他身上的Loki，他捧起Loki湿淋淋的脸，被蹂躏到红艳的唇角上还挂着白色的精液。Thor自责般的收紧了他的胳膊，他把他弟弟完全扯到怀里靠着，低下头吻着他弟弟的嘴唇。他用舌头小心翼翼的舔着Loki的牙根，把那敏感的粉红色的肉壁舔舐到深红，Loki在他哥哥怀里反射性的缩着身子，他回吻着Thor，把自己的小舌头也缠上了Thor不停的在自己口腔里探索的舌尖。  
同时Thor伸出手去抚慰他弟弟同样硬着的阴茎，这套动作他做的已经熟悉极了，在和Loki确认关系前，他不知道有多少次肖想着他弟弟的脸去安慰自己。而他弟弟现在正躺在他怀里，就在三分钟前还为自己来了次完美的口活。这个认知让Thor全身血液沸腾，他上下撸动着Loki的性器，甚至俯下身子想给他弟弟也来一次同样的服务。  
但是Loki制止了他，他软着身子从Thor的身上起来。在Thor面前红着眼框开始朝自己的臀瓣伸出手指，他的腿抖个不停，看上去怕极了，但还是硬着头皮朝臀缝中间那个隐秘的小洞里塞进了自己的一根手指。  
那根手指刚戳进去，Loki就受不了的又掉了一滴眼泪。这太难受了，从未被异物进入过的小穴紧的宛如处子，Loki能感受到的只有疼痛和奇怪的涨腹感。  
“Loki，你在干什么。”Thor的眼睛里涨出了血丝，他呼吸急促的看着他弟弟软坐在他面前，开始用自己的手指来操自己。  
“很明显……”Loki的眼睛蘸着湿意，月光照在他发烫的脸颊上，把他光裸的身子镀上了一层轻盈的丝纱。他卷缩在床单上，湿漉漉的眼睛看着他的哥哥，用手指操着自己。  
“我在为你扩张。”Loki轻喘着，他忍着不适继续往自己的身体里又加了一根手指，但这草草的没有任何润滑的扩张完全起不到太大的作用。当他的两只手指并着一起在他的肠道里按压时，Loki感觉到的只有小穴被抠弄的疼痛。  
他咬住了自己的发尖，他的头发不知道什么时候随着他小心起伏的身体晃悠了一缕跑到他的眼前来了。他张开自己湿润的嘴唇，红艳艳的唇瓣含住了那一缕黑色的头发。嘴里呜哝着对他的傻哥哥说：“哥哥，你不知道怎么操男人吗？”  
Thor的阴茎几乎是立马高高翘起，他坐在Loki的身前，翘起来的性器抵住了他弟弟的腿根。他快窒息了，被他弟弟不加掩饰的话。Thor几乎是用上了自己的全部力气抱住了他弟弟的身子，他喘息着，呼吸喷在Loki赤裸的胸膛前。他俯下身吻住了Loki的喉结，顺着喉结到锁骨，他的牙齿尖抵在了那根性感的骨头上，隔着Loki白嫩的皮肤轻轻撕咬着。他伸手握住了他弟弟往自己的小穴里送着手指的那只手腕，跟着他弟弟一起去操那个终于开始有些变软的穴口。  
“Loki.”  
Thor在嘴里呢喃着他弟弟的名字，嘴唇移到了Loki胸前的两点。当Thor的舌头含着那个淡粉色的小颗粒时，他弟弟的腰抖得更厉害了。  
“不要，哥哥。”Loki的嘴里带上了点哭腔，“这太奇怪了。”  
他在说这话的时候，还在往自己的身体里塞着手指。腰腹擦着床单摆动，臀部抬起一点高度，Loki呜咽着又往自己的身体里加了一根手指。  
Loki Laufeyson选择要做的事不管怎样都非要做完。  
“不，Loki你会舒服的。”Thor继续舔着那颗小小的红豆，他的牙齿磨着Loki的胸部，直到那个小点被Thor完全嘬到了深红。  
这很奇怪，但也很舒服。Loki咕噜了一声，不自觉的朝前挺了挺腰。他哥哥满足了他的要求，两根手指夹着另一颗小豆子不停的搓揉，嘴唇则在照顾着那颗已经被舔的溢满了水光的珠子。  
“可以了。”Loki艰难的转过身，朝他哥哥张开腿，被三根手指完全撑开的小穴因为突然收回去的手指还在反复的张合，就像是在不停的邀请Thor进来。  
“噢，Loki。”Thor的嘴里发出叹息声，他眼神复杂的看着他弟弟，“你今天怎么呢？”  
你完全没必要做到这一步，这一点也不像你。  
“没什么。”Loki低下头，过长的头发掩住了他通红的脸，他恼羞成怒似的朝他哥哥嗔怒道：“我喜欢。”  
Loki把自己的腿扳的更开，他抿着嘴盯着他哥哥。噢，Thor，他低下头瞄了一眼他哥哥粗大的性器，舔了舔自己红艳的泛着水光的嘴唇。  
“你……”他歪着头无辜的看着他哥哥，“你还进来吗？”  
这时候还不上算什么男人啊！  
Thor的动作完美的回答了Loki挑衅般的问题，他一把扯过了Loki的小腿，把他扛在了自己的肩上。接着粗长的阴茎就刺进了他弟弟的身体里，把Loki紧紧的钉在了床垫里。  
他弟弟发出了一声惨叫声，为Thor毫不留情的进入。  
Loki扩张的技术实在是太糟糕了，他完全没有用上任何润滑剂，他只靠着手指，从Quill那听来的一丁点知识。紧致的穴口可怜兮兮的被Thor的性器撑到最大，边缘充血。  
他哥哥钉进他身体里的阴茎就像一跟火烧般的棍子，搅弄着他的肺腔。Loki痛到嘴里扯出了一声哭腔，他干涩的、只进过三根手指就迎来如此粗长的物体的穴口绞尽了Thor。  
“噢，天呐。”Thor的阴茎被Loki的小穴咬的紧紧的，这完全不好受，他弟弟实在是太紧了，他完全没法动动自己。  
“Loki，放松点。”他一只手搓揉着Loki发烫的臀瓣，另一只手帮着他撸动因为疼痛软下去的性器。  
“你他妈……”Loki被痛到整个人都在打颤，但这完全还是自己给折腾的。他的身体里插着他哥哥的刑具，嘴里嘶嘶的喘气。“这是我能控制的吗？”  
“我错了，我错了，Loki。”Thor不停的亲吻着Loki的嘴唇，抚摸着他弟弟的身体。直到Loki的阴茎重新硬了起来，臀部开始轻轻的晃动，Thor才使劲的憋着自己小心翼翼的缓慢在他弟弟的身体里抽插。  
他的阴茎硬到爆炸，这种轻轻的抽插完全不能解决问题，反而激的Thor的眼睛更红了，他埋在Loki身体里的性器又涨大了一圈。Loki被他哥哥轻轻的顶弄弄得头脑发胀，这太奇怪了，异物在体内进出的感觉如此清晰。他收缩着内壁，甚至能感觉到Thor阴茎上的每根筋络，性器戳到肠道里的同时，Thor的囊袋也在撞击着Loki的臀瓣。  
“Loki，你还好吗？”Thor轻轻的去亲吻Loki的肚脐，他的吻顺着Loki的胸膛往上爬，直到一口咬他弟弟滚动的喉结。  
“我……”Loki被Thor加快的顶弄弄得说不出话来，他断断续续的喘息着，“我不知道，这很奇怪。”  
直到Thor的性器戳到了某个点，突如其来的爆炸般的快感席卷了Loki的全身，他忍不住的尖叫出声。先前被异物进出的涨腹感完全消失，快感如同电流般的刺进了他的脑壳里。Loki的手捏紧了身下皱成一团的床单。  
Thor被这变故吓到了，他停了下来，紧张的看着他弟弟。  
“你没事吧，Loki，是不是不舒服，不要勉强自己。”Thor说着就要退出去，尽管Loki的里面舒服极了，一缩一张的紧致内壁简直让他发疯。  
“没事。”Loki拉住了他的胳膊，整个人软在了床垫上，嘴角无意识的流出了更多的津液。他捂住了自己的嘴巴，深深的喘了好几口气。  
“你继续。”他舔舔自己的嘴唇，眼睛里闪着水光，无意露出的风情让Thor屏住了呼吸。  
“很舒服，哥哥。”  
于是Thor狠狠的干了进去，他发疯似的戳着那个能让他弟弟尖叫出声的点。Loki被他干的只能不停的嘤咛喘息，Thor按着他弟弟的大腿根，力度大的恨不得把Loki给操进了床垫里。快感层层叠叠的窜进Loki的神经里，他的手掌死死的捂住了自己的嘴巴，压住自己的尖叫声。Thor把他的手扳开，扣着他的手腕。他俯下身吻住了Loki，帮他把那些令人脸红心跳的呻吟声堵了回去。  
直到他哥哥把他捞起来坐在自己的身上，这个体位让Thor的阴茎到达了一个从未有过的深度。Loki被吞下去的呻吟声化成了一道哭腔，他一口咬住了Thor的嘴唇，眼睛里啪嗒啪嗒的流下了泪水。  
他被他哥哥操哭了。  
从Thor破了皮的唇瓣上流出的血液被Loki卷着舌头吞进了喉咙里。于此同时，他下面那张小嘴也迎来了Thor最后的一轮冲刺，他颠簸在他哥哥的身上，在一个战栗中达到了高潮。喷出的精液洒在了Thor的胯骨上，弯弯曲曲的顺着他金色的毛发流进了他们交合的地方。  
而Thor，他在下一秒中低吼着在因为他弟弟射精而紧缩的后穴里失了精关，把全部的精液射进了Loki的屁股里。  
他拉起Loki软瘫的身子，汗津津的和他拥抱在了一起。


	3. Chapter 3

“你觉得怎么样。”  
Bucky捧着他的脸，这个动作把他原本就被Steve塞满的腮帮子显得更鼓了。现在的冬日战士已经早就不是原来的冬日战士了，各种意义上都是。尤其在被美国队长给喂成了小胖子这一点上。  
Peter一本正经的靠着Bucky坐着，他的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着Loki。完全不想错过对方的任何一句话，他相信这能给他带来很有用的经验。Peter点点头，对，是这样的没错，没准他就能学到怎么应对Wade的方法呢？  
他的脑子里不由自主的浮现了Wade今早对他说的话，他们该更近一步了。Peter是怎么回复他的呢？他打着哈哈跟对方绕过了，并在Wade把手伸向他屁股的同时给了他一蛛网。他翻过窗从半空中荡下去的时候，脸都红的能煮熟一只虾子了。  
Loki站在床边上，Bucky和Peter都在他的房间里。毕竟他们现在要聊的话题可不是那种随随便便就能在客厅里说的，不要说随时有可能出现的复仇者们了，Jarvis肯定能看到这一切。而Loki的房间就不一样了，虽然Tony给了Jarvis几乎所有的大厦控制权，但邪神怎么能允许凡人窥探他的日常生活呢。  
“不怎么样。”Loki皱着他的眉头，他一直站在那，Bucky和Peter之前都有给他腾过地方。虽然比不上Thor房间里的那张大床，但Loki这的单人床还是能好好的坐下三个人的。  
邪神捂着他的腰，脸上有些发烫，他卷曲的睫毛像小刷子一样轻轻颤动。Loki面对着两位排排坐好奇的瞅着他的好友们，忽然说不出口了。他该怎么跟他们说？他是怎么给他哥哥做口活的？还是自己怎么在他哥哥面前扳开臀瓣为他的老二扩张？然后被对方捅的哇哇直叫……  
Loki捂住了脸，那是正常生理反应，他告诉自己，谁第一次都会这样的！还有那不算是哇哇直叫，那只是委婉的表达出自己的难受！虽然后面确实挺舒服的。噢，噢，别想了，Loki的脸更红了。Peter跟Bucky歪着头看着他，然后互相对视了一眼，确认了彼此得到的答案了。  
Loki成功了！他成功睡到他哥哥了！和Thor睡觉！  
“会痛吗？”布鲁克林的小胖子咬着嘴唇问了这句话，胖鼓鼓的脸颊挤到了一起，他紧张兮兮的看着Loki，生怕从对方嘴里蹦出什么可怕的词。  
Peter也吞了吞口水，他支着自己的脑袋，紧紧的靠在Bucky身上，都快出汗了。  
“有那么一点点。”不不不，其实痛死了。但为了在好友面前维持自己的形象，Loki还是违心的说了这句话。  
Bucky蹭的一下从床垫上站起来，这把Loki吓了一跳。克鲁特林小胖子拉住了自己好友的手，冬日战士虽然不是原来的冬日战士了，但很明显作为超级英雄的力气还在。他把Loki扯着一倒，邪神的脸立刻白了，毫无血色。他捂住了自己发痛发酸的腰差点没直接给他的挚友来一下。但他有心无力，只能托着昨晚差点没被Thor捅烂的腰嘶嘶的喘气。  
Bucky湿漉漉的眼睛对着邪神，他还沉浸在Loki说会痛的担忧里，完全没注意到对方的不自然。但Peter全给看见了，他的脸变得更Loki一样白，并在第一时间把Wade更近一步的提议拍到了天上。他是绝对不会答应对方的！就算几年后也不行！  
“很痛吗？Loki。”Bucky扁扁嘴，“我不怕痛。”他说。顺手把Loki给按到了床上，让邪神昨晚饱受蹂躏的屁股跟床垫来了一个亲密接触。  
Loki：“……”  
我还能重新选择吗？我现在一点也不想认识这个人……  
Bucky认真的看着Loki，他抿着嘴说：“Steve会担心的。如果我痛的话，虽然我不在乎，但是Steve他……他总会考虑到我。明明并不是什么很重要的事。”  
如果不是很早就认识Bucky了，Loki肯定以为对方是在跟他炫耀。虽然很郁闷，想打人，但他还是知道对方其实想的不是这个。Bucky一直都是想什么说什么，从来不会掩饰也从来不会太多考虑。他说Steve会怕他疼，那就是这样。是的，队长一点也不想伤害到他的Bucky，哪怕是在做爱上。而Bucky则担心他的队长太担心他，冬日战士绕来绕去的圈Loki在很早前就领教过了。  
所以他捂着腰，打算暂时先不跟Bucky算账了。  
“第一次的话会很痛。”Loki想了想还是把所有的告诉了他的朋友，“那感觉很奇怪，肚子会很胀。但等你熟悉后，你又会觉得并不是那么难以忍受。不过最重要的是，如果他能找到你的某个点……”Loki搅紧了他的手指，认真的看着Bucky和Peter，“你就会很舒服。这跟你自己撸完全不一样，快感跟爆炸一样！”  
“爆炸。”Bucky歪歪头。  
“爆炸……”Peter更紧的抱住了自己。  
“对，就是这样。”  
Loki无奈的摇摇头，两只绿眼睛盯着那两个还在纠结思考的人。  
“总有这么一天的。”邪神摊摊手，“不如趁早来。”  
“这么说也没错。”Peter小声的说：“但我完全没有跟男人做爱的经历。当然，女人也没有。”  
Bucky点点头，“我不太记得七十年前的事了，但如果从现在开始算我也是。”  
Loki看着这两个乖宝宝，也补充了句：“那么我就算一千五百年来第一次了。”  
……  
“所以我们为什么不咨询一下别人……”Peter捂住了自己的脑袋，一神两人面面相觑，“或者查查资料……”  
……  
“是的……”Loki干巴巴的说。他捂住了自己的屁股，忽然怀疑自己是不是白疼了……

“爽吗？”  
Tony朝到现在还笑的一脸傻乎乎的雷神说：“Loki怎么样？”  
Thor的眼神飘忽，他的时间仿佛已经停在昨天那个美妙的晚上了。  
“喂，Thor。”Tony伸手在他面前挥了挥，“好吧，我已经从他的表情里得出结果了。”  
“这有什么意义？”Banner摊开手，完全不明白他们为什么要在客厅里谈论这个话题，还非得拉上他。我一点也不想听见有关Thor的性爱经历，Banner捂住自己的胸口，怀疑Tony再多说几句他可能就要急救了。  
“这当然有意义。”Tony挑挑眉，显然并不打算放过Banner。他搂住博士的肩膀，对他眨眨眼睛，“这能为我们提供下一次的指导思路。”  
“还有下一次！”Banner大叫着跳了起来，“别再叫上我了，Tony！你们自己来吧！”  
“我有个问题。”Thor终于从他弟弟美好的感觉里回过神来了，他严肃的看着Tony，Steve悄悄的竖起耳朵。  
“会很痛吗？那个……就是……”Thor挠着头发，不确定自己是不是应该把它说出来。但为了Loki，他弟弟刚开始那会可是痛惨了。于是他接着问Tony：“进去的时候。”  
“痛？等等，Thor你不会告诉我你是直接捅进去的吧！”Tony不赞同的看着他，“虽然我没有经验，但是Thor，你真该Google一下了。润滑你懂吗？做好前期准备工作，留给你和Loki的只会有头皮发麻的快感。”  
Steve把它记了下来，嗯，是这样的，我需要去Google一下。然后还有什么？润滑？美国队长眨眨眼睛，有点不太懂这是个什么。  
但接着Tony·百事通·Stark就开始为他们解释了。他从润滑剂讲到了各种性爱物品，直让队长的脸涨的通红，Banner捂住了自己的耳朵。最后他以一句话做了总结。  
“我会让Jarvis帮你们在亚马逊上订好的，今晚就能到。”  
队长捂住了自己的鼻子。


	4. Chapter 4

“Bucky.”Steve喘了一口气，喉结滚动，他的手里还死死的攥着那个Tony塞给他的小东西。  
“队长，这绝对能给你们带来很好的体验。”Tony拍拍他的肩膀，小声的补充了一句：“你的Bucky肯定会喜欢的。”  
美国队长的脸浮起了一层薄薄的红晕，他偏过头从Tony那接过了那个小玩意，迅速的塞进了口袋里，然后在对方意味深长的笑容里迅速的走了。Steve靠在墙上，他悄悄的摊开了自己的手――一个情趣跳蛋。他捂住了自己的脸，竭力不让自己去想象该怎么把这个东西用在Bucky身上。  
而现在呐，这个跳蛋还没派上用场就死在队长手里了。Steve深深的吸了一口气，他把那个碎的稀巴烂的玩意随手扔到了地上。粉红色的碎片掉到了Bucky脱在地上的衣服上。他的中士现在正躺在床上，一条腿斜在两张单人床的缝隙里。  
Steve坐在床沿上，上身只穿了一件平时练习常用的白色背心。这件背心已经被队长的汗液打湿了，紧紧的贴在了他的身上，印出了队长结实的肩胛骨。他蓝色的眼睛也像被汗液浸湿似的，瞳孔张开着，晕满了水光。Bucky瞪大的眼睛也在那片水光里，他们互相看着彼此，甚至呼吸也连到了一起，空气开始发热。直到Bucky的嘴里发出轻轻的嘶声，他皱紧了自己的眉头。  
Bucky抿着嘴，他朝着队长张开腿，熟练的就像这个动作他已经做过无数次一样。可他们从来没有过……从来没有过，像现在这样一起躺在床上。  
他跟Steve一起睡过战壕，挨着躺在土堆里，一睁开眼睛头上就是呼呼啦啦的枪林弹雨。Bucky军绿色的军装浸满了血污，他的帽子里也塞得全是土块。Steve护着他的脑袋，在Bucky休息的时候他一直都在放哨。他强壮的胳膊虚虚的圈住了Bucky，蓝色的眼睛瞪的大大的望着四周。但只要Bucky睁开眼睛，他准能在第一时间察觉。队长会跟他的中士道安，然后用手指把中士嘴角粘上的土灰蹭掉。接着他继续转过头，朝远方他们即将前往的战场望去，没能看见Bucky红了的耳尖。  
而现在的Bucky光裸着身子，他在Steve进来前就把自己脱光了。丝柔的被子被他垫在腰下面，Bucky翘起臀部，他的腿分的很开。甚至不需要超级士兵的视力Steve都能清楚的看见Bucky那个正在一张一合，已经被充分湿润的小洞。  
他从没想过Bucky会懂这些，就在队长还满脑子想着该怎么对Bucky说这件事的时候，Bucky就把自己脱好了。他躺在床上，一丝不挂，两腿间的小洞还在往下滴着黏糊糊的润滑剂。Bucky的头发汗津津的贴在他的额头上，他小声地喘着气，皮肤上透出了一点粉红。他的嘴唇被咬到红艳，湿漉漉的手指抠着床垫。两条腿张着对着门口，只要Steve一进来就绝对能看见。他的中士不知道为他做了多少次润滑，他躺在床上一遍遍的为队长扩张着，始终保持着那个小洞的湿润与紧致，直到……无论Steve什么时候回来都能直接操进来。  
“Steve.”Bucky转过身，他凹下了自己的腰，朝队长抬高了臀部。中士整个上半身都贴紧了床面，下半身却高高抬起只为了迎接他的队长。  
他只叫了队长的名字，其他所有想说的话都用动作表达出来了。他颤巍巍的跪在床垫上，扳开了自己的臀部。Bucky的眼睛红通通的让人心疼，他咬住自己的手指。Steve，Steve，插进来，他想。  
Steve咬着牙上了床，他脱下了自己的背心，湿透了的背心盖在了Bucky扔到床下的衣服上。  
“Bucky.别这样。”  
他抱住了那个还在朝着他扳开臀部的人，被充分扩张和润滑的小穴就在他的眼前一张一缩，这让Steve的阴茎硬到爆炸。噢，他的Bucky，就这么躺在他的面前，朝他张开双腿。尽管队长曾无数次的在梦里肖想这样的画面，可当它真的发生时，他又像个毛头小子一样兴奋的找不到北，他只想操进去，操进那个只为他打开的小洞。但Steve还是忍了下来，他把Bucky从床面上拽起来，拖着他的胳膊把他压到了自己的怀里。Bucky微凉的肌肤贴上了Steve发烫的胸膛，他迷糊着蹭着Steve的锁骨，不明白队长为什么不直接操进来。但Steve总是对的，所以他安静的待在队长的怀里，顺从的被Steve抬起脸，和他凑在一起亲吻。Steve的舌尖刮着Bucky的牙龈，他们拥在一起，嘴角边流下了津液。直到冬日战士被队长吻到了气息不稳，队长才放开他。  
“Bucky，是谁告诉你这么做的？”Steve把Bucky垂下来的头发全部撩到耳根后，他喘着粗气，因为Bucky的屁股正好坐在了他硬起来的性器上。  
但Bucky只是摇摇头，他安静的坐在Steve身上，瞧着他的眼睛。然后他开始晃自己的腰，磨蹭着那根抵着他的臀瓣的硬物。但队长不为所动，他的阴茎挨在Bucky的臀瓣上，前列腺液随着Bucky的动作抹在了白皙的臀肉上。  
“Steve.”Bucky靠在了队长的身上，他明白了，如果他真不说点什么，那个布鲁克林的倔强小个子就算这么跟他耗一晚上也绝对不会插进来的。  
所以他抬起头，吻住了Steve的睫毛。  
“没有谁，我自己查的。”  
队长不可置信的看着他，两只胳膊松开了被他圈的死死的Bucky。  
Bucky的嘴唇被咬的红艳艳的，他舔着自己的下唇，小声的对队长说：“Peter说他要更进一步，我也是这么想的。”  
Steve屏住了呼吸，完全没想到Bucky会给他这样一个不算理由的理由。  
但他还是亲了亲Bucky的脸，翻身把他压在了床垫上。Bucky的腰软塌塌的被放在被子上，他的头发散着，眼底抹着Steve的瞳色。  
Steve艰难的把自己的阴茎对准那个湿答答黏糊糊的小洞，润滑液还在源源不断的从Bucky的肠道里被挤出来。他几乎用了整整一瓶，就为了在房间里一直等着他的Steve。他的腿被Steve分的很开，大腿根被Steve握着向前折到了他的胸前。Bucky自觉的抱住了自己的腿，他轻轻的哼了一声，因为Steve的龟头已经蹭到了他的穴口边缘。  
“Bucky，忍着点，可能会有点痛。”  
队长缓慢的一寸寸的把自己钉进了中士的身体里，他不停的亲吻着Bucky的眼睑。Bucky失神的睁大了眼睛，更深的蓝色在他的眼睛里散开，一颗眼泪挂在了他的眼角上。他能感觉到Steve在他的身体里，对方缓慢的动作让Bucky能完全清晰的感觉到对方逐渐深入肠道的性器。Steve的囊袋挨在他的屁股上，毛发扎着他的阴茎。  
“Bucky，你还好吗？”Steve轻轻的动了起来，Bucky为自己扩张的很好，对方紧致的穴口箍紧了他的阴茎。温软的肠道包裹着Steve的性器，他叹出了一口气。  
“我很好，Steve。”Bucky深深的吸了一口气，他的手指捏的很紧，抓住了身下的床垫。  
“你可以……”他闭上眼睛又睁开，看着Steve发红的脸，“快一点。”  
“噢，Bucky，Bucky。”  
队长在嘴里一遍又一遍喃喃的叫着他的名字，他把整根阴茎从Bucky的身体里拔出来，又深深的塞了进去。Bucky的嘴里开始发出喘息，他被Steve发狠的力道撞的向前，但又立马被对方抓了回来。他光裸的背部不停的、反复的就这么在被子上磨蹭，Bucky的全身都在发烫，从他和Steve连接的地方开始，酥麻战栗的快感爬满了他的全身。他的眼前一片模糊，眼泪刷刷的掉个不停，打湿了身边那一小块床单。他不知道Steve是从什么时候找到那个点的，也许从他一开始插进来的时候就找到了。Bucky的身子抖个不停，臀部被Steve的囊袋撞的啪啪的响。他的下体湿的不成样子，肠道里甚至分泌出了一点肠液。  
他咬住了那块被自己眼泪打湿的床单，呜咽的把呻吟声吞了回去。他想让Steve停下来，这太奇怪了，他像是不属于自己了似的。快感像哗啦啦的水流把他冲进了河底，他窒息般的抓住了Steve搭在他腿根上的手，摸到了队长皮肤上涨起的青筋。于是他只能更紧的咬住那块床单，眼眶发红，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的流的更多了。Steve很舒服，所以所以……Bucky迷茫的挺起了身子，快感在这一刻达到了顶峰，他被对方操射了。射出去的那一刻Bucky脑子里一片空白，唯一能想到的就是：别停下来，别停下来，Steve。  
Steve把Bucky从床垫上拉了起来，让他面对着自己，阴茎深深的埋在了Bucky的身体里。他凑过去吻住了Bucky伸出嘴唇外的舌头，舔掉了他腮帮子上的泪水。Bucky在他的怀里不停的颤抖，高潮的余韵让他的嘴巴直哆嗦。等当Steve抱着他更深的把自己埋进去时，他受不住的哭了起来。高潮后过去敏感的身子还在被对方拉着不停的操弄，Bucky的肠道收的紧紧的，他的眼泪像断了线的珠子一样掉个不停。  
“Bucky，Bucky……”  
Steve叫着他的名字，亲吻着他湿润的眼眶。从做爱开始，他就没说过别的话。嘴里一直在叫Bucky的名字，他每一次把自己撞进Bucky的身体里都要默默的念着一遍这个名字，就像这不只是个名字而是句怎么说都说不厌的告白似的。  
Bucky咬紧了自己的嘴唇，他的舌头上尝到了一点铁锈味。Steve像是要把他操坏似的不停的撞了进来，他仰着头，背脊绷成了一条直线。Steve咬住了他的喉结，他把手指伸进Bucky紧紧抿着的嘴里，指节抵住Bucky的牙关。  
“别咬自己，Bucky。”队长汗津津的在他耳边说，“Bucky，再忍忍，一会就好了。”  
Bucky点着头，他整个人像是漂浮在河流中央，全身被各种液体弄得黏糊糊的。他被Steve温柔的抱在怀里，穴口里含着的阴茎却在一次又一次的朝更深处侵犯。透明的津液拉长了挂在了Bucky的嘴角，他含着Steve的手指，半张着嘴小猫一样的咕噜着。他没法咬下去了，因为Steve的手指正在插他的嘴，摸着他的舌头，他不想弄疼Steve。压抑在喉咙里的呻吟声终于被放了出来，Bucky喘息着，在Steve的阴茎狠狠的研磨过那一点后尖叫出声。  
直到Bucky被他的队长操着射了三次，Steve的阴茎还是硬邦邦的插在Bucky的身体里。Bucky的眼泪沾满了他的睫毛，他整个人埋在Steve怀里，只能小声地啜泣。他全身都泛着情欲的粉红，膝盖打颤。Steve埋头在他的乳首上不断啃咬，在Bucky的胸膛上弄出了一片青紫的痕迹。  
等到Steve终于要射了，他硬着头皮从Bucky的体内抽出来，借着Bucky的手射了出来，黏糊糊的精液沾了Bucky满手。Bucky身后的穴口还在不停的往下淌着肠液，他握着Steve的阴茎，趴在Steve的身上合上了眼睛。  
Steve亲吻着Bucky的眼睛，他含住了他的耳垂，在他耳边叹息般的喊中士的名字。  
“Bucky。”


	5. Chapter 5

Peter从Stark大厦偷溜出来前Tony还在教训他。  
“晚上十点前回来。”Tony敲着这个坏小子的脑袋，把Peter的额头敲出来了一个红印子。  
“Stark先生！”Peter撅着嘴，他埋怨似的后退了一步，“我不是小孩子了！十点钟那是高中生的门禁！我已经是大学生了！我的时间在你那是停顿了吗！”  
“如果你能表现的更符合你的年龄的话。”Tony继续弹他的额头，“记住了，十点钟，晚一秒Karen就会直接启动把你给带回来。别想扔下她，就算你不带你的战衣我也能找到你。而且，Peter，我会让你你知道如果是我直接去找你的话，后果会更严重。”  
“我知道了！”Peter躲过Tony的手指，他往后翻了一个跟头直接到了客厅的露天阳台上。自从Thor不知道第几次撞碎了这儿的窗子后，Thor终于决定把这儿改个阳台了。Peter一边往后退，一边朝Tony做鬼脸。  
“我会在十点前回来的！”他大叫着，“Karen.”Spider man的制服随着他的喊声瞬间覆盖住了他的全身。他像Tony说的那样好好的穿着制服跳了下去，射出蜘蛛丝笑着荡走了。  
“但愿如此。”Tony摇了摇头，转过身对Jarvis说：“嘿，Jarvis，你说我为什么非要操心这些事。我难道还不够忙吗？”  
“Sir，研究显示——”  
“我的天，Jarvis！别再往后说了，我都知道你要说的是什么了。”Tony揉了揉自己的太阳穴，一脸的无奈，“放弃之前那个问题吧，然后，记得把我昨天的亚马逊购买记录清零。”  
“是的，Sir。”

Peter在高楼间晃荡，他顺着蛛丝往前飞，路过了好几条马路，在这期间还抽空帮一个小男孩从树杈上扯下来了他的气球。红色的氢气球连着白色的线被拉在Spider man的手里，转了个圈回到了男孩那。  
Peter跳上了一辆卡车，躺在上面跟着它往前开了点，这明显已经不是往他跟Tony说的什么要去参观美术馆的路线。在到Peter想要的地方前，他就悄悄的跟他的战衣姐姐咬好耳朵了。  
“Karen，做个美术馆的假坐标。还有，千万记得别告诉Stark先生啊！”  
“当然。”Karen回答他：“已经做好了。但是十点的门禁没法取消。”  
“喔喔，我知道。”Peter哼哼唧唧的点头，他从卡车上蹦了下来，飞了一个蛛丝往前荡了会，直到远离了这片车流。  
“为什么Stark先生总是这样。”Peter一边小声地向他的战衣抱怨，一边奔跑在小道上，郊区不适合用蛛丝做移动了。  
他的脚面蹭了点灰，渐渐离城市越来越远了。“他太操心啦，其实没必要的。我已经……”  
Peter鼓起了他的脸颊，“我已经长大了！”  
Karen几乎没有任何犹豫的对他的小主人说：“他只是太关心你了。”  
“是这样的没错。”Peter呲着牙，超级英雄跑起来的灰盘浮起在他的身后。他耸着肩膀，“但他不让我跟Wade玩，还说他的坏话，明明他一点也不了解Wade。”  
“据过去的资料数据显示，Boss做这件事是没错的。”  
“那是过去了。”Peter大声的嚷嚷，同时他来了个急刹车，鞋底擦着路面飘过。  
“他应该多瞧瞧现在。就像我早就长大了，而他就跟完全没发觉似的。”  
Stark先生，Peter在心里默默的叹了一口气。他都明白，可是，关于Wade，关于Wade这件事，他真的能自己来，自己解决。  
“关机吧，Karen.”Peter在他的战衣回答前下达了命令。他走近了那个被竹篱笆围着的小房子，脱下了自己的面罩，犹豫了一会，在Karen的关机告别声中又转头跑了回去。

“瞧瞧你的房子，Wade。”  
男人站在玄关前，他环视着扫过自己的房间。“桌子，很好，地板，OK，阳台，棒极了！照进来的光刚刚好，太阳啊……”男人伸出手去拥抱那点光，他耸耸鼻子，嘴里嘟囔着：“跟小蜘蛛一样的感觉。不，小蜘蛛比它还要棒！”  
【我都要起鸡皮疙瘩了。】  
『啧啧，Wade什么时候成了一个戏剧演员？瞧瞧他浮夸的表演。』  
【就因为把他的狗窝收拾成个样子。】  
『但我们记得。』  
【我们记得――桌子上的酱油，地板上的血迹，还有阳台，哦，阳台……】  
『他昨晚还对着阳台的玻璃来了一发。』  
【没错。然后他的睡裤……】  
『沾满了……』

“噢，闭嘴！能不能消停点！是谁在我当初整理的时候还在旁边逼逼叨叨的！”  
Wade翻了翻眼睛，他吸了一口安全屋的空气。满满的橘子味灌进了他的鼻腔里，他还特地喷了空气清新剂。他已经可以想象到小蜘蛛走进屋子里之后的表情了，他一定会惊讶极了。谁能想到Deadpool私下里会是个讲究的人？谁也不能想到，因为Wade确实就是个混日子的。但爱情是伟大的，尤其是在对小蜘蛛的爱情上。混日子的Wade可以在一晚上变成一个老讲究，他连夜敲了宜家的一家分店，枪口怼着那个经理的脑袋上，满意的选了一副新的窗帘――现在正挂在他阳台玻璃门上的印着小城堡的天蓝色窗帘。结束后他还说了声谢谢，把那个抖得像筛子似的经理吓得够呛。他把几张美钞放在了柜台上，往后飞了一个吻，捧着窗帘就跑了。拜托，你以为雇佣兵买东西就不用付钱了吗？如果可以，Wade当然也不想拿枪指着别人买东西。但谁让那个不识趣的经理非要说已经到停止营业的时间了呢？  
这可是要给小蜘蛛看的，在Deadpool这儿，Spider man的事可从来都是第一位。  
最后回到家的Wade把自己原本已经看不出颜色的HelloKitty窗帘塞进了床底下，他把整个乱嘈嘈的屋子来了一个大扫除，一直到零点。然后Wade照例想着小蜘蛛的纽约第一翘臀，坐在阳台的前面打手枪。新窗帘被高高的拉起，露出那块倒映着Wade脸的玻璃门。  
Wade把自己的手伸向身下，睡裤半搭在他的腿根上。他尽力去想象握住自己那根的能是小蜘蛛的手，但这显然失败了。因为他那长期握枪的右手指腹厚厚的茧子正磨着他的柱身，这才不会是小蜘蛛的手。小蜘蛛的手指纤细修长，指节分明，可漂亮了。而当他咬着腮帮子上的苹果肌，把指节抵在下唇的时候，Wade发誓，那是他的手指最漂亮的时候了。手指界的top1！别说摸摸了，Wade只要用他那颗烂透了的脑子随便想想，都能硬的像个棒槌。  
这世界还能找到像小蜘蛛一样甜蜜的男孩吗？他简直就是造物主的神奇。  
高潮后的Wade进了浴室把自己全身冲了一边。他躺在床上，另一边就是沾满了精液的睡裤，夜风卷走了满屋子的腥膻味，Wade就在睡梦中又去见他的小蜘蛛了。

【小蜘蛛是不是快来了？】  
『我们约了十一点。』  
【那快了，还有三分钟。】  
『可怜的Wade，他还沉浸在昨晚那一发的快感中。』  
【可怜。】  
『把小蜘蛛拐上床。』  
【是时候了，Wade。我们得把小蜘蛛拐上床。】  
『在遇见小蜘蛛后，你都用了几年的右手了？』

“这个得慢慢来。”  
Wade站在门口，他的手指就搭在门把手上。以便小蜘蛛一敲门，他就能在第一时间打开。

“我爱这个味道。你们知道吗？橘子味，就跟小蜘蛛一样，不，小蜘蛛比橘子还甜。”  
『他现在是不是什么都能扯上小蜘蛛？』  
【这一点我帮Wade说话，因为我们也是。】  
『好吧。毕竟是小蜘蛛。』  
【小蜘蛛呐。】  
『但是，这已经是他说的第二遍关于空气清新剂的事了！』  
【得亏超市没有墨西哥鸡肉味的空气清新剂。】  
『得亏。』  
【不然这房子得完。】  
“墨西哥鸡肉卷怎么了？你们明明也喜欢。”  
Wade使劲的捶捶他的脑子，仿佛这样就能让两个对话框闭嘴似的。但就在这时门铃响了，Wade立马放弃了去折磨他的脑袋，条件反射的打开了门。  
“嘿，小蜘蛛。”  
他对着来人打招呼，但他没能看见小蜘蛛。先进入他视线里的是一束花，耸哒着围成一团，一看就是刚从路边上撸过来的几朵。他最喜欢的手指捏着那束花的花柄，指甲缝里还有点绿色。紧接着小蜘蛛的脸从粉红色的花骨朵后面露了出来，他的脸上晕着点红，眼神有些躲闪，恍惚着不敢去看Wade的表情。  
噢，他在害羞。Wade深吸了一口气，叶子的气息还夹杂着门后的橘子味。Wade的那棵烂脑袋里蹦起了烟火，是的，是的，小蜘蛛在脸红！这没错！  
因为什么？  
因为来见他啊！

Peter有些扭捏的把花塞进了还呆愣在门口的Wade怀里，他挠着头发，眼睛终于愿意看向站在他面前僵的快像块雕塑的Wade了。  
“我随便在路上……”Peter搅着手指，眼睛亮晶晶的对着Wade，“在路上采的。”

而Wade还沉浸在他自己的震惊中没缓过神来，他呆呆的接过Peter塞过来的花，手指无意识的扣弄着那两片叶子。

Peter咬住自己的指甲，他仰着头打量着Wade脸上的表情。小心翼翼的补充说：“抱歉，Wade。它看起来确实不怎么好。但是如果去花店我就赶不上和你的时间了，我不太想迟到。Loki说迟到是约会的大忌，然后我也没提前来……因为Loki说提早来的都是傻逼。Wade，你……”  
Peter终于放松了，因为他发现Wade正低下头看他。于是他对对方露出一个大大的笑容，唇角的弧度里也装了一束花似的。  
“你还喜欢吗？我是说，这束花。我觉得它们很可爱。”

“谢谢你，小蜘蛛！”  
出乎Peter预料的是站在他面前的这个男人竟然像个小孩子一样扑了过来，他一手举着那束Peter送给他的花，一只手死死的搂住Peter的腰。  
“我太喜欢啦！”  
Peter好笑的拍拍Wade的背，熟悉的Wade的气息包裹着他，还带着一点香甜的橘子味。他是吃橘子了吗？

进了房间后，Peter才明白这橘子味的源头。他看着Wade关紧的门窗，还有期待着看着自己的双眼，抿了抿嘴唇还是戳破了这个男人的兴奋。  
“Wade，空气清新剂打完后要开门开窗通风的。事实那个有点……有点危害身体。”  
说着Peter就去帮Wade打开他的阳台门，Wade捂着脸站在他的身后，忽然有了挫败感。“讲究人”在遇见爱情对象的第一秒就又变回了那个“混日子”的。

【果然这些还是只有小蜘蛛懂。】  
『我想把小蜘蛛娶回家。』  
【是我们，兄弟。】  
『是的，我们。』  
【可我们没办法把他娶回家。那个铁罐不会同意的，小蜘蛛也……也不会同意的。】  
『是这样的，Wade。』

“你在想什么，Wade？”  
Peter转过头看着又呆站在沙发旁边的Wade。Wade今天怎么呢？他怎么总是发呆呢？

“没有，小蜘蛛。哥只是在想我们等会该干什么。你是想先吃饭，还是先……”Wade回过神，重新活力满满的凑到了Peter的身边。但他显然还不在状态，因为他的脑子还没能放过他。那两个对话框就飘在Wade的脑浆里，逼逼叨叨个不停。  
【嘿，想想小蜘蛛结婚的样子。白色的西装，小蜘蛛会穿白色的西装，白色简直适合小蜘蛛极了，没有谁再能把这么圣洁的颜色穿的如同颜色本身那么圣洁了。】  
『他会笔挺的站在地毯上，庆礼的钟声徘徊在教堂上空。哦，我们的小蜘蛛这一生中最美丽的时候，就是结婚的时候。』  
【也是Wade失去他的时候。】  
『是的，Wade。你会失去他的。』  
“嘿，给我闭嘴。”Wade小声的嚷嚷着，他尽量压住自己的声音，不想引起小蜘蛛的注意。但这没用，小蜘蛛有他万能的感应器。  
好吧，小蜘蛛会结婚。是的，是的，他们现在是在一起的，但是谁能保证在一起就能结婚呢。Wade吸了吸鼻子，感觉自己像个小姑娘了。他不想感伤的，但没法。他比正常人多两个对话框，自然想的也是正常人的三倍多，别说他原本就是个天马行空的人了，那这样该是六倍，六倍的胡思乱想。

哪个幸运的女孩会挽着他的手呢？

【也许你可以乔装一下？】  
『算了吧，Wade牌的女孩？仔细想想，我差点没把昨天的墨西哥鸡肉卷给吐出来。』

“Wade，别骗我。”Peter靠近他，那双蘸着蜜糖的双眼直直的、担忧的对着Wade，“你可别想瞒着我，你知道的，Wade，我了解你。”

“哥知道，小蜘蛛。”  
Wade扳着Peter的肩膀，把自己的眼睛对上他的，他们互相对视着。直到Peter无可奈何的叹口气，他转过身把那束花插进一个酒瓶里，他应该想到Wade家里肯定不会有花瓶这种东西的存在的。而Wade的眉毛皱的更深了，他哪都收拾好了，连窗帘都特地跑去换了个新的，竟然忘记去处理那些酒瓶了。

“我知道你肯定又在想那些莫名其妙的东西了。但是，Wade……”Peter的手指上还沾了点瓶口的啤酒，他环住了Wade的脖子，在他耳边对他说：“我们现在在一起呢，Wade，你可是追了我好久呢，难不成追到手就想给甩了？”

“当然不是！”  
Wade直接跳了起来，伸着自己的胳膊，“永远都只有小蜘蛛甩哥的份，哥永远也不会离开小蜘蛛的！”

“当然。”Peter朝他挑挑眉毛，“我也一样。”  
等到Peter和Wade一起点了外卖吃完后坐在沙发上一起看碟时已经是四个小时后的事了。至于为什么点外卖——这完全是在小蜘蛛信誓旦旦的向Wade证明可以由他来做饭，炸掉了对方家里唯一一个锅后的形势所迫。

“我真的有按照Karen教我的来。”  
Peter窝在Wade的怀里，翘起自己的一只脚在Wade的小腿上蹭来蹭去。委屈的朝后仰着脖子，“这完全不是我的错。”

“是的，是的，哥的宝贝，这完全是哥的错。”  
Wade亲亲Peter的额头，随手抓过了扔在沙发上的遥控器。他揉揉Peter的小脑袋问：“真的只要看点碟就好了吗？你不想跟哥出去玩吗？”

“Stark先生非要我在十点前回去。”Peter撅着嘴，他指名要看的电影已经在电视上开始播放了，他又朝后坐了坐，把自己整个身体都塞进了Wade的怀抱里。  
“而现在已经三点了，我不想再出去了。昨天的棒球课我玩的太兴奋了，今天不太想动。”  
事实上Peter说谎了，他昨天才没有棒球课，昨天是塞满了课表的实验，他埋头泡在了那堆仪器里整整一天，连午饭晚饭都是靠面包解决的。他都快被那个狭窄的小房子逼疯了，Spider man发誓明天一定要出去溜溜。他随即想到了他和Wade的邀约……

“你和Wade的约会？”Loki餍足的躺在沙发上，脖子边上还印着一个红印子。在邪神的屁股好了后，终于开始用身体真实的向他的好友们宣布他昨晚过的其实还不错了。  
“你们平时都干些什么？”  
“平时？”Peter支着下巴，“平时就一起巡逻啊，在纽约飞，就像上次带你一样，Loki。我和Wade几乎每天都会一起飞。”  
“你背着他？”  
“不是。”Peter的头摇的跟拨浪鼓似的，“我负责射蛛丝，他负责……”  
Loki疑惑的看着他，“怎么不说下去了。”  
“他负责抱着我……”Peter的脸有些涨红，接着果然收到了来自好友你懂我懂大家懂的眼神。  
“但这不是现在的问题，Loki。”Peter摆着手，拼命的想要跳过这个话题，“你刚刚问的和我的约会有关吗？”  
“当然。”Loki屈起他的一条腿，枕着胳膊看向Peter，“如果你们平时就经常一起在外面玩，那我建议第一次约会在家里。”  
Loki朝他眨眼睛，“你去过Wade的家吗？有在他的床上打过滚吗？或者窝在他的膝盖上，跟他一起看两张碟？相信我，Peter，你绝对会感受到超棒的约会体验。再想想后面吧，Peter。你们还能在一起做更多的事呢。”  
Peter脸上微微的红意在他好友的话下彻底爬上了耳根，他舔舔嘴唇，睫毛颤的像只蝴蝶。Peter合上了眼睑，嘴巴嘟着说：“我从没去过Wade家。”  
“那更好了。”Loki塞给他一个小方块袋子，“也许你会用上，但我更希望你能晚几年，Peter。”  
“那就下次吧。”Peter红着脸把它推了回去，他朝Loki摆摆手，“等我有用上它的那一天，我会告诉你的。”  
然后他就去跟Wade说，临时又把约会地点改到了Wade的家。

事实证明Loki说的一点也没错，这棒极了。Wade的家和他想的一样，篱笆里圈了一小圈的植物，乱七八糟的都有。显然Wade不像是那种会打理这些的人，也因为他平时实在是太忙了没时间去照顾它们。但这并不妨碍Wade喜欢它们，看到好看的就买回来种在篱笆里。屋子里是收拣过的，Peter进门一眼就看到了那两只还没来得及被扔掉的啤酒瓶。桌子、沙发、阳台还有地板瓷砖，他站在那，像只好奇的猫偷偷的打量着。噢，这就是Wade的生活，他想。他会坐在那块方桌子前用餐，围着挂在墙壁上的HelloKitty围裙做饭。在执行完任务后躺在那条沙发上，翘起一只腿抵着扶手。也会站在阳台前去看那条延伸到城市的公路，路上跑过的越野车喷出呼啦啦的尾气绝尘而去。留下一串白烟还停留在Wade的眼底，划过一道轻飘飘的痕迹。  
他在Wade的世界里会不会也是这样呢？一道轻飘飘的痕迹。但Wade有超强的治愈因子，那么如果他能留下一条痕迹，纵使是轻飘飘的，也绝对会是唯一一个吧。

Peter懒懒的在Wade的胸膛上蹭着，发旋顶着恋人的下巴。眼睛猫一般的眯着，刚吃完饭就有点小瞌睡了。  
对，他忘记说了，还有那片窗帘，印着小城堡的蓝色窗帘，那很漂亮，他喜欢极了。尽管Peter原本以为自己看到粉红猫的可能性会高一点呢。  
他开始轻声的咕噜，Wade把他搂的更紧了，他的脸颊隔着层布料贴着Wade热热的胸膛上，铿锵有力的心跳声就在他的耳膜旁。Wade的胳膊搭在他的腰上，手指扣在腰线上，那一小块皮肤被碰的有些热了。  
直到Peter彻底困得睁不开眼了，他不明白自己为什么会这么困，明明他昨晚睡的还挺好的。也许是因为Wade？他被Wade的气息包裹着，随随便便的嗅一口都是Wade深沉的气息，他像是掉进了一个洞里，很慢很慢的坠落，直到像一根羽毛一样落在地上。Wade的味道一直在他的身边，他像是接受了一场洗礼似的，Wade Wilson的专属洗礼。这感觉既安心又让人心动，于是他就这么爬在Wade的身上，躺在那个猫咪或者兔子洞里沉沉的睡去了。

Wade环着Peter，他拿起遥控器把电视机的声音调到静音。他的肩膀一动不动的，背脊挺靠在沙发上。  
屏幕上的画面跑过一帧又一帧，而房间里提出看碟的那个人已经睡着了，还坐着对着碟片的人心思却一点也没在屏幕上。Wade放轻了呼吸，仿佛稍大点声就会吵着怀里的人似的。就连他吵个不停的脑子都安静下来了。  
Wade低下头看着Peter傻乎乎的睡脸，Peter的睫毛长长的，还在随着呼吸在颤动。他闭上眼睛的时候，就看不见那两颗灵动的转个不停的眼珠子了。但他的嘴巴会轻轻地张开，小舌头尖戳在唇缝里，脸上柔柔软软的。  
他的小蜘蛛，宝贝男孩就这么躺在他的怀里，安静的睡着。好像他们本该如此，就这么和睦睦的依偎着，什么都打扰不到他们，什么也分不开他们。  
Wade深吸了一口气，他小声地隐秘地趴在他的男孩耳朵边上说了一句话。也是在回应那两个讨厌极了的对话框了。  
“你是我的，我们是要结婚的。”  
接着他吻上了Peter的嘴唇，低下头错过了男孩眼底的笑容。


	6. Chapter 6

等到Peter再次醒来的时候已经是晚上了，Wade的安全屋里点了一盏小小的台灯，暖和的黄光照在Peter的眼睑上。他躺着的也不是Wade的怀里了，对方把他放在了自己的床上，还贴心的给他盖上了一块印着HelloKitty的小毯子。Peter打着哈欠把小毯子从自己的身上扒拉下来，他光着脚下了床。  
Wade去哪了？  
Peter推开那扇压着点的红木门，客厅里也没人。他吸吸鼻子，觉得喉咙有些难受，然后就看见了客厅的桌子上放了一杯温水。Peter咕噜噜的把水灌进了嘴里，末了还舔了舔嘴唇。他听到了从今天中午被他折腾到报废的厨房里传来了锅铲声，Peter踮着脚朝那走。他趴在门框上，瞪大了自己因为刚刚睡醒水光潋滟的眼睛。  
Wade正在烧菜，他的胸前正围着那块今天中午被Peter围在腰间的粉红猫围裙，粉红色的带子系在他的背后。一个大男人系着这么粉红的东西，竟然还很配。他朝上看着Wade结实的小臂线，贴合的肩胛骨，喉咙动了动。他歪着头继续看Wade做饭，叮叮当当的盘碟声让Peter情不自禁的笑了出来。他仔细的看着Wade把锅里花花绿绿的菜盛进了盘子里，几乎是在起锅的一瞬间，Peter就闻到了菜香味，这让他不自觉的咽了一口口水。

于是Wade转过身，正好撞上了光着脚扒拉在门口的小蜘蛛。  
“嘿，小蜘蛛，不穿鞋就在屋子里乱跑可不是什么好习惯。”Wade朝她走了过来，摇着头把他从地上抱了起来，就像他们每次飞的时候一样，Wade的一只胳膊担着他的腰，另一只托着他的后脑勺。  
“噢，抱歉，Wade。”Peter低头看了看自己沾着灰的脚丫子，“我忘了。”  
他悄悄的把自己的脑袋更往Wade身上贴了贴，顺利的闻到了Wade身上的烟火味。系着HelloKitty的男人不赞成的刮了一下男孩的鼻子，抱着他进了浴室，调了热水后就把男孩反着放在了自己的膝盖上。  
“Wade！放下我，我能自己来！”Peter不安的扭了扭腰，换来的只是男人直接捉住了他晃动的脚丫子的动作。  
Wade细细的帮Peter洗干净他的脚，手指搓揉着白皙的脚面，直到那块皮肤变得有点红了。他拿出毛巾把Peter湿漉漉的脚丫子擦干净放进了拖鞋里。  
“我又不是小孩子了。”Peter嘟着嘴把脸埋进了膝盖里，他的脸烫极了。Wade，Wade怎么能帮他洗脚呢！这真是……真是太羞人了！  
“小蜘蛛当然不是小孩子，但哥照顾你可跟你是不是小孩子一点关系也没有。”Wade挑挑眉毛，把这个还在装鸵鸟的小宝贝直接抱了起来，Peter卷起来的膝盖直接盯上了Wade的胸口。  
“走吧，你也该饿了。尝尝哥的手艺吧。”

Peter直到把面前的一桌饭菜全部扫光塞进了自己的肚子里，还处在某种不真实的状态里。他鼓着腮帮子，嘴里还在嚼着最后一块鸡肉，眼睛亮闪闪的看着Wade，不清不楚的嘟囔着：“&*&5985￥（”  
“你说你从没想过我还会做菜？”Wade收起盘子，他无奈的看着满口食物还在说话的Peter。  
“小蜘蛛，我已经充分了解到你的心情了，但是，把饭吃完再说话，不然会呛到的。”

【我的天，这是从Wade嘴里说出来的话？】  
『我的天，你确定不是什么八点档家庭剧里跑出来的老妈子？』  
【恋爱使人傻逼。】  
『不，准确来说，是傻逼的Wade让咱们跟小蜘蛛的恋爱变得更傻逼了。』  
【真理。】  
『Perfect!』

“我吃完了。”Peter艰难的把那块鸡肉吞进了肚子里，接过了Wade递给他的餐巾纸。“Wade，你真的真的太棒了！”  
显然已经转身去厨房洗碗的Wade完全没能听见小蜘蛛这句还有点嘟囔嘴的话，不然他铁定会丢下那堆油叽叽的盘子，给他甜蜜的宝贝男孩来个大大的拥抱。  
Peter走到了厨房门口，他也想帮Wade洗会盘子。但Wade已经把碗筷全部放进洗碗机了，他转过身对着Peter，解下了那块之前吃饭时还围在他身上的粉红围裙。  
“所以，小蜘蛛。”Wade定定的看着杵在那Peter，“接下来我们做点什么。”Wade的眼睛瞟向挂在墙壁上的小鸟钟，“已经八点了，只有两小时了。”  
【嘿，Wade，千万别放小蜘蛛那么早就回去。】  
『我们要更近一步。』  
别吵，你们这些混蛋。我自己知道。  
【那把小蜘蛛拐上床。】  
『现在就。』  
【下午的那个可不算。】  
『我们得有比亲吻更深入的动作了。』  
Wade嘶嘶的喘了一口气，他把手指插进自己的头发里。跟小蜘蛛，噢，是的，小蜘蛛。用我这张被牛油果日过的脸吗？是的，是的，小蜘蛛说他不介意。但是我介意！

Peter踮着脚走了进来，他拽着Wade的胳膊把他带到了客厅。  
“我想——”他低下头，捏紧了自己的手指。

“你真的不考虑下？”Loki在背后叫住了他，Peter转头就对上了好友关心的眼神。“你想和Wade更近一步不是吗？”  
“但这太早了。”Peter犹豫的扯着自己的袖子。  
是的，这确实有点早。先不说梅姨或者Stark先生知道了会不会发疯，他自己成年也还没一两年呢。他跟Wade——他跟Wade认识有多少年了？Peter眨巴着眼睛，大脑皮层深处的海马体在第一瞬间就把那天的画面甩给了他。  
蓝天白云，晴空万里。如果Peter命中注定要发生什么故事的话，那铁定就会是在今天了。  
他坐在大厦上，啃着快餐店的汉堡。十几米的高空下就是来来往往的车流，Peter的小腿贴着被晒得发烫的水泥一荡一荡的。他的耳机里塞着耳机，白色的数据线弯弯绕绕的从他的口袋里爬了出来。音乐能让Peter放松，他情不自禁的跟着耳朵里空旷的女声一起晃着身子。直到一个人忽然从背后拍上了他的肩膀，Peter吓得差点从楼边上掉下去。不过这可不是因为这人突如其来的打招呼，而是因为他的蜘蛛报警器竟然没响！这百万分之一的概率竟然真的发生了！是被哪位老兄碰上了？  
Peter抬起头想看看是谁，他摘下耳机，逆着太阳光看清了那人的影子。  
蜘蛛侠？又一个？  
不，不是，那人的制服跟他不一样。但也太像了吧？  
“蜘蛛侠”十分自来熟的把手里捏着的肉卷一样的东西递给了Peter，毫不在意的坐在了他的身边，跟着他一起有节奏的晃腿。  
“嘿，墨西哥鸡肉卷。这绝对好吃的能让你舌头都融化。”  
Peter傻傻的顺着他的话啃了一口那个什么什么墨西哥鸡肉卷，卷起来一半的头套上沾上了酱汁。  
“蜘蛛侠”噗的一声笑了出来，爽朗的笑声把Peter的耳根子都惹红了。  
“Deadpool。”他指指自己，然后把自己红色的头套也对着Peter，眼睛处白色的布料正瞧着Peter鼓起来的腮帮子。接着他就听到了后来的Wade当时还是第一次见面的Deadpool感叹般的说。  
“天呐，我想叫你宝贝了。”

Peter瞧着Loki说：“可我还是想跟Wade更亲密一点。”他沮丧的耸哒着小脑袋，目光软软的，一点也没有当初为Loki出谋划策那会的自信风采了。  
“那就去做。”Loki把手搭上他的肩膀，绿眼睛狡猾的盯着他，接着伸出指头在他面前画了个大圈，点上Peter的额头。  
“我有办法。”Loki神秘的凑近他的耳朵，悄悄的说：“你一定记得我们之前查到的东西……”

那么现在就是实践的时候了。  
Peter环住还在呆愣中的Wade，他努力的把自己又垫高了点，直到自己的嘴唇能挨上Wade的下唇瓣。他把鼻子在Wade的脸颊上蹭了蹭，Wade脸上凹凸不平的死皮蹭在他干净平滑的鼻梁上。  
“Wade。”Peter咬着他的唇瓣，温热的鼻息洒在了对方的上嘴唇上。他舔舔自己尖尖的小虎牙，把自己更深的压进Wade的怀里。  
“还有两小时，虽然我……我还没有想好。太早了，Wade。那对我来说太早了……但是……”  
Peter的手伸进了Wade的裤子里，Spider man白皙纤长的手指正抠着Deadpool的内裤边了。  
“我可以帮你撸出来。”Peter的声音小的像只蚊子。Wade不可置信的看着他，小蜘蛛发烫的手心正在小心的抚摸他那被牛油果日过的脸，好像那是什么男模的高级脸似的。然后他的宝贝男孩凑近他，小心翼翼的、颤抖的吻上了他那两片干瘪的嘴唇。

直到他的小蜘蛛，sweet kid抱着双腿掉着眼泪的躺在Wade的床上时，这一切都仿佛还不是真的。  
他的小蜘蛛，全世界最甜蜜的宝贝男孩，怎么会这么做呢？像这样努力的合着腿，眼泪汪汪的，皮肤上曼着情欲的粉红，只因为Wade身上唯一没被牛油果日过的那根玩意正磨蹭着他的大腿内侧，一遍又一遍的冲击着Peter柔嫩的大腿根。  
而他幻想中的，无数次只要想想就能让自己硬的像个棒槌的小蜘蛛的手正揉着他的囊袋。Peter跪坐在床面上，腿根夹紧了Wade的阴茎，眼角发红。Wade的阴茎每随着对方的一次冲撞，都会狠狠的摩擦过他的会阴，直到把那块软肉戳到深红。他的手指也随着Wade挺胯的动作，小心的搓弄他的囊袋。囊袋拍击在腿面上啪啪啪的声音，成功的让Peter的脸红到滴血。  
Wade的眼睛一眨不眨的看着他，直把Peter盯得全身发烫。他的手指沾满了Wade的前列腺液，嘴角垂着银丝。之前被Wade撸着射过一次的性器又颤巍巍的立了起来。但Peter不想管它，他只想Wade。  
于是他低下身子，松开自己夹紧Wade的腿。他手里握着Wade的那根玩意，深吸了一口气，为自己鼓劲，然后皱着眉头张开了嘴。Peter成功的听到了Wade无法压抑的低呼声，对方的身子在一瞬间僵硬的像块石头。  
“噢，宝贝儿。”Wade的嘴里发出了近乎叹息的声音。小蜘蛛紧致温暖的口腔包裹住了他，小舌头不停的在柱身上打转。不得不说Peter第一次口交的技术，确实糟糕透了。他好几次都把自己的牙齿撞到了Wade的阴茎上，但是没关系，因为仅仅是这副小蜘蛛用嘴吞进他的性器的画面都能让他毫不犹豫的射出来。  
“Wade.”  
Peter含着那根硬物模糊的叫着Wade的名字，他闭上眼睛，恨下心把那根原本只能吞进一半的阴茎含到了最底，让龟头直直的抵住了他的喉管。  
这个深喉最终让Wade射了出来，他慌忙的把自己从小蜘蛛嘴里拔出来，但还是太晚了，白色的浓浓的精液射满了Peter那张漂亮的红润的脸。粘稠的液体挂在了他颤动的睫毛上，差点没让Wade立马又硬了。  
“对不起，小蜘蛛！”Wade慌手慌脚的想去拿纸巾，但是Peter接下来的动作让他拿回来的那些纸巾直接被捏皱在手心里了。  
“我没事，Wade。”Peter随意的用手擦了擦自己脸上的精液，他舔舔舌头，艳红的舌尖把沾到嘴唇上的那一圈Wade的精液全部卷进了嘴里。然后他皱着眉头，朝Wade抱怨道：“这不好吃。腥腥的。”  
Wade·达成毕生梦想·Wilson差点掉下了床。


	7. Chapter 7

“你没让他继续做下去是对的。”Bucky吃下去一块小饼干，他放松的靠在沙发上，揉了揉自己的腰。腰部微微的酸痛，让他想起了Steve凑近的脸颊，被灯光晕染的嘴唇上细小的绒毛，这感觉好极了。他灰绿色的眼睛里跟揉着蜜糖似的，视线暖暖的、轻飘飘的对着Peter和Loki。  
“Peter那边我们不清楚，但Bucky，看起来你过的不错。”Loki朝他扬着下巴，坏心眼的戳了戳Bucky的腰。Bucky没能躲开，他不赞同的看了Loki一眼，饼干屑还沾在他的手指上。  
“我这边也还好。”Peter挠挠头发，他小心的把自己的腿又分开了点。衣服蹭着腿根上红肿的地方还是有些痛的，Wade太过分了，他想。Peter撅起嘴巴，他决定这几天都不要去找他了。  
“这很棒不是吗？”Loki从沙发站起来，狡黠的朝他的朋友们眨眨眼睛。然后Bucky和Peter就知道邪神的小脑袋瓜里又在计划着新的什么玩意了，一个对于邪神来说绝好的主意，但对某些人来说绝对是糟糕透顶的。  
“嘿，别用这种眼神看着我。”Loki指责的弹弹Peter的额头，“我知道你在想什么。我是有个新计划，这没错，但这次可是只针对我自己的。”  
Peter捂着被Loki弹痛的额头，他跟Bucky一起舔舔嘴唇，小声的为自己辩解，“我没有，Loki。”  
而Bucky难得的抓到了Loki话里的重点，他偏过头去看他的挚友，疑惑地问：“针对你自己的计划？”  
“是的。”Loki高傲的点点头，他满意的递给Bucky又一块小饼干。他走到冰箱那，替Bucky拿了一瓶队长今天鲜榨的冰进冰箱的李子汁，又替Peter选了一瓶跟自己一样的橘子汁，然后挨着他们坐了下来，把两个玻璃小瓶子塞进了那两人的怀里。  
“你们还记得Quill吗？”Loki挑挑眉，准备开始向他们详细解释了。  
“Quill？”Bucky迷茫的对上Loki无语的眼神，他挠挠自己毛绒绒的头发，有些不好意思再问Loki了。  
倒是Peter非常兴奋，他一听到这个名字就嚷了起来，“我知道，我知道！”他高高的举着手，像个幼儿园抢答老师问题的小孩。  
“星爵是吗？我知道，他简直太酷了！还有他的名字，和我一样都是Peter！Stark先生跟我说的时候我就超级兴奋的！这也太巧了吧。还有，银河护卫队啊！一听这个名字就觉得酷炫极了！要是我也能成为银河护卫队就好了！”Peter毫不停顿的把这一连串话都吐了出来，眼睛亮晶晶的朝着Bucky比划，好像Bucky不知道什么银河护卫队是件多么不可思议的事一样。  
“Bucky，你要是了解到他们，你肯定会喜欢的。”Peter一巴掌拍在了Bucky的背上，差点没让冬日战士为了掩饰自己的无知而喝下去的那口李子汁直接给喷出来。  
“好了，Peter，我知道你很清楚了。”Loki耸耸肩膀，“但你是绝对成为不了银河护卫队的一员的。”  
“啊？为什么？”Peter沮丧的看着Loki，小脸皱成了一团，“他们需要考虑一下地球的超级英雄。人人都爱Spider man！”  
“不是这个原因。”Loki捂着嘴憋着气不让自己笑出声，他的两条眉毛都弯成了小弧线，“如果你真去了银河护卫队，先不说你有没有这个机会，Tony Stark都绝对会把银河护卫队从天上给连人带船轰下来。”  
“……”  
“Tony确实会这么做。”Bucky点点头，毫无自觉的又往Peter胸口插了另一刀，“所以，你千万别让你和Wade的事被他发现了。”  
Peter·生无可恋·Parker直接倒在了沙发上，他胡乱的蹬着自己的腿，一脚踹到了邪神的小腿肚子上。  
“Loki你变了！我们刚认识那会你还不是这样的！那时候的你还会跟我说你最喜欢的超级英雄是蜘蛛侠！”  
“什么？”Bucky直起身子，他放下了自己手里的那杯李子汁，把那个喝到底的小瓶子跟茶几上的另两瓶靠在一起。  
他转过头不赞同的看着邪神，“Loki，你明明之前告诉我说，你最喜欢的超级英雄是Winter soldier！”  
……  
“说到Quill，其实——”  
“Loki别跳过这个话题！”Peter和Bucky一起围住了Loki，像两条小狗一样贴着Loki非要他给个说法。  
“我没有说错。”Loki叹了一口气，他摊摊手，语气真诚的不能再真诚的对他的朋友们说：“我在认识Bucky前……”他对着Bucky努努嘴，“我喜欢的超级英雄就是Winter soldier和Spider man。但我在认识到你这个人，James Bucky之后，你就是我最好的朋友了。”  
“而Peter……”Loki接着把自己的脑袋转向趴在另一边的Peter，“你也一样。只是从喜欢的英雄方面上升到一个更高的层次罢了。”邪神无奈的朝他们摇摇头，“阿斯加德王储一生唯几的挚友，你们应该感到骄傲。”  
这段话成功的让原本还在小小气愤中的Bucky和Peter脸红了，他们挠着头发，不好意思的直朝Loki摆手，耳根子都红透了。  
被夹在中间的Loki抹了把汗，他小心的喘了口气，可算把小胖子和蛛网头哄住了。然后在Bucky回头的时候，又立刻软着脸给他一个大大的笑容。简直就是两个大龄儿童！邪神在自己的内心默默地吐槽，只有小朋友才会在意这些事！  
“抱歉，Loki。”Bucky不好意思的说：“我错怪你了。还有，你刚刚没说完的计划是什么？”  
“是关于你和Thor的吗？”Peter凑上来，好奇的转着他的眼珠子。  
“没错。”Loki把Peter推远了点，“我让Quill帮我弄了艘飞船来。”  
“飞船！”另外两人一齐发出了惊呼声。  
“是的，飞船。”Loki得意的看着他们的反应，继续往下说：“我想跟Thor来一场宇宙旅行。”  
“我的天，宇宙旅行，那太酷了！”Peter捧着自己的脸，不可置信的叫道。  
“你们打算什么时候去？”Bucky比较关心的倒是这个问题，他体贴的像Loki之前一样也把一块小饼干塞进了对方的手里。  
“你有跟Thor商量吗？”  
“没有。”Loki不在乎的说：“他不需要知道。然后时间的话……大概就在这周。”  
“那简直酷爆了！”Peter摇着自己的拳头，仿佛要去宇宙旅行的那个人是他似的。他崇拜的看着Loki，眼睛里都飞着小花了。  
“你们要去哪？去多久？”  
Loki非常满意Peter的反应，他懒洋洋的靠在沙发上，开始眯着眼睛说话了。  
“哪都去。”他翘起自己的小腿，伸了个懒腰，“Thor在平定九界战乱的时候，去过一些地方，但那只是靠近阿斯加德的几颗星球罢了。先不说他每次出去只是为了战争，有没有看到风景。宇宙里彩虹桥到不了的地方可多着去了呢。至于要去多久，大概半年吧。主要是去玩，用穿越点飞行的时候路上花的时间还挺短的。”  
“这真是棒极了。”Peter感叹般的说。他吸吸鼻子，羡慕极了，“Loki你真是太棒了。”  
“一直都是。”邪神挺直了腰杆，理所应当的接受着Peter的赞美。“放心，等我先带我那个蠢哥哥出去玩一趟后，再带着你跟Bucky一起玩。我还可以带你去找银河护卫队的所有人，不过我也不怎么认识他们，我跟Quill是在那之前认识的。但这不妨碍我们会玩的很好，我已经想象到这会是场完美的旅行了。”  
“真的吗？Loki，我简直爱死你了！”Peter直接蹦起来跳到了邪神的身上，死死的抱着他的脖子不松手。“我现在就开始激动了！我宣布我要激动一年！”  
“嘿，松手，Peter，你要弄得我不能呼吸了。”Loki无奈的扒拉着Peter缠在他身上的胳膊，拍拍他的肩膀。  
“宇宙——”一直安静的Bucky开口了，他定定的看着一边闹成一团的Loki和Peter，认真的问：“很漂亮吗？”  
他的眼睛里悄悄的漫着水光，好像有一层薄薄的雾气就罩在他长长的睫毛上。  
于是Loki也认真的回答他，他知道Bucky在想什么。他当然了解他了，他们是挚友，是兄弟。  
“很漂亮。Bucky，你看过中庭里的星星对吧，那很美不是吗？但当你站在宇宙里再去看它们的时候，你会发现那近在咫尺。你好像挥挥手就能触碰到那些星光。而当你站在星河正中央时，你会发现所有的星星其实都是不一样的。开启全景的时候，它们仿佛就飘在你的指尖里，晃荡着然后一溜烟的就跑了。但其实它们都在隔着你有好几十万年的光年里，你得飞好几个穿越点才能到呢。在航线上，你有时还能碰见陨石堆，飞船会贴着那些石头飞过，这可刺激了。而那些各种各样的星球里，每一颗上都有着你想象不到的生命和景色。我曾经在一颗星球上还遇到过石头人呢，还有并脚的兔子……”  
Bucky和Peter都眼睛一眨不眨的认真听着Loki说话，他们用胳膊支着自己的小下巴，视野里闪着光。  
“我们可以先探探路。”Loki朝着他们比划，“然后我帮你们再借到飞船，你们可以自己去跟Steve还有Wade玩，带着他们也看一遍。”  
他们三个一起咯咯的笑出了声，连茶几上冰冻的橘子汁都开始化冰了。

“Bucky在笑。”队长扒着门框，他小心的把自己宽阔的身子藏在门板后面，“他太甜了。”  
“Loki也是。”Thor的脑袋紧挨在他的下面，叹息般的附和道。他终于不再纠结Loki是不是在对着别人笑了。  
“Peter也一样。”Tony龇着牙，“而我比较关系的是他们是不是又在计划什么了。总是不让人省心。”  
“我觉得没有。”再一次被提溜过来的Banner插嘴道：“看起来这只是在普通的聊天。”  
“也许吧。”Tony按住了自己疯狂跳动的太阳穴。  
“但我还是更坚持我之前的观点。”他小声的嘟囔了一遍。然后对着两个还在“犯花痴”的金发大胸翻了个白眼。

而不久后的未来也即将证明——  
他确实没有瞎操心。


End file.
